


vibin' during the end of the world

by Volatilevore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, animal crossing for the switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volatilevore/pseuds/Volatilevore
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo get quarantined to their apartment. Kenma is vibing in isolation. This is a mix of crack and serious because I couldn't make up my mind.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	vibin' during the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way meant to be harmful to anyone who has lost a family member to the coronavirus, this is just for fun while I'm quarantined to my house. Please excuse the grammar errors I'm really tired.

"Who the fuck needs that much toilet paper for two weeks?" Kuroo and Kenma stood in front of an empty shelf where the toilet paper used to be stacked to the top.   
  
"I guess we got here a little late, but at least we didn't get caught up in a crowd." Kenma was pushing their cart of essential items for the next two weeks. GoGo squeeze apple sauce, a $10 tub of organic animal crackers, a couple of those glazed apple pie pockets for Kenma, and a bottle of pure bleach. All of the meat was gone, but that didn't really faze them since neither one of them knew how to cook anything even remotely normal. Kuroo did make a mean mac n' cheese though.   
  
When they were done in the store they went to the self check out to try to get home faster. Kuroo paid since most of the stuff was his toddler food. He'd added some of those Gerber puffs for babies because if he was gonna die he was gonna do it with a fuck ton of banana puffs shoved in his esophagus.   
  
They'd also ended up getting 2 packs of 12 corona beers because Kuroo couldn't stop himself and Kenma wanted to get home as soon as possible.   
  
The day after they stocked up on rations, a quarantine was placed on their city. Their college closed down, and the volleyball tournament Kuroo was supposed to participate in got postponed. Which left him sitting on the couch drinking his apocalypse beer with Kenma next to him. They were watching a stupid lifetime movie about two very white people, falling in love despite their differences in wages. Kenma sat next to Kuroo, definitely not as far away as he should've been according to the news, eating Kuroo's squeezy apple gravy while replying to comments on his most recent video. 

Kuroo had always been supportive of Kenma, so when he said he'd been thinking about starting youtube, Kuroo got him a camera for his birthday. He likes to joke that he's the only reason Kenma ever got into youtube, but he honestly doesn't know if Kenma would've ever brought himself to do it if Kuroo hadn't given him a little nudge. Kuroo had even shown up in a couple of Kenma's video's to answer some questions people had asked about Kenma. 

Kuroo switched the channel, trying to find a different source of boredom when he stumbled upon a news channel.

"Death tolls are rising, Italy has just met China in numbers of deaths, the country isn't sure what they're going to do with the bodies, more news coming at 4 when we interview dr-," Kuroo shut the TV off. He was sure it wasn't the apocalypse, but that didn't stop his nerves from frying when the news made it seem like the world was ending. Hr took a deep breath and made his way over to the large window to his right, opening the curtains so the sunset could see in. He pushed the coffee table out of the way, as well as the rug, he could see Kenma glancing at him from where he sat on the couch. Kuroo walked over to the light switch and turned them off. Kenma looked slightly skeptical, probably thinking Kuroo was trying to get down and dirty with him after only 12 hours of being quarantined. He looked even more skeptical when Kuroo hooked his phone up to the speakers they had on the end table. 

Kuroo couldn't help his small smile as he put on the song he was looking for. He took Kenma's hand and pulled him so he was standing up. Kenma's eyes softened when he realized what they were doing. Kuroo had always liked to dance to clear his nerves, often urging Kenma to join him. 

He spun them around, hugging his arms around Kenma's waist, his face pressed into his neck at a semi-awkward angle. Kenma's thumbs brushed the sides of Kuroo's neck where he held onto him. Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at how Kenma tripped over his own feet. It felt like they were in one of those stupid lifetime movies, with the happily ever after, and the white weddings. 

As the song came to a close, and the sun fully set, Kuroo pulled away from Kenma. He gave him a peck on the top of his head, and let go of him.  
  
"That was fucking stupid," Kuroo found himself laughing at their tipsy antics. 

"Can I do your makeup for a video?" Kenma squished Kuroo's cheeks with his thumbs. 

"IS THAT WHY YOU DANCED WITH ME?" Kenma had a poorly hidden grin on as he looked to the side. "It's what the fans want Kuroo, you know I gotta." 

After three painful hours of Kenma poking him in the face with various cosmetics that smelt like old coins, Kuroo finally took a shower and went to bed with his favorite person at his side. 

It felt like Kuroo had only blinked before he was being woken up by a very hard shoving at his shoulder. 

"Kuroo if you don't get your bitch ass up I'm locking you in a room with only lifetime movies on," Kenma was jostling Kuroo like he was trying to give him CPR while drunk. 

"Oh my god, what time is it? You're never up before me," Kuroo smacked at his phone, only to watch it fall to the ground. 

"Almost 4 am, anyways get up, animal crossing is open come play with me," Kenma pulled Kuroo by his arm out of bed. 

Kenma didn't usually go out of his way to ask Kuroo to play games with him. He normally waited for Kuroo to ask to play with him But, Animal Crossing was a whole other level. Kenma had no shame in asking Kuroo to play it with him ever since local multiplayer had been announced. 

"I'm ready to sit on this couch and do absolutely fuck all till this quarantine is over." Kenma plopped down on the couch, controller in hand. 

"Lev texted me last night," Kuroo grabbed his controller and turned it on. 

"Yea I know, he texted me too," Kenma's attention was on the screen loading in front of him even though he was clearly talking to Kuroo. 

"Did you read it?" Kuroo knew Kenma didn't but he still asked. 

"No, fuck no, that's not what I need right now," Kenma finally turned to look at Kuroo, horrified. 

"Oh yea what do you need right now?" 

"For Tom Nook to virtually fuck me into debt again," 

"Aw, babe if that's what you wanted I can do that for you," Kuroo tried his best to look sad. 

"Are you a shifty tanuki?" Kenma looked him up and down. 

"Toosh," Kuroo settled in the couch crevice his back had made over the years. 

That's where they spent the rest of the two weeks, collecting materials and house flipping an island.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is just for fun please don't yell at me I'm sensitive. Also if you wanted to know the song they danced to it's as the world caves in.


End file.
